Double Tap Root Beer
Double Tap Root Beer, increases the rate of fire of all weapons by approximately 33% and is based on the Multiplayer Perk Double Tap. It also removes the firecap on semi auto weapons on the iPhone version of Zombies. It costs 2000 points. It can be seen as a risky perk, as it increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed like Double Tap, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like Submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. On the other hand, it can make it easier to put bullets into enemies faster, thus killing them fast. It is also very useful to have the Speed Cola perk, because of the fast depletion of a magazine. Many people believe Double Tap to be "a waste of ammo, and a disadvantageous perk", though this isn't necessarily true. Double Tap may not be helpful in the early rounds, but in the later rounds it is very helpful. Double Tap simply increased the rate of fire of a weapon, thus killing quicker. It does not actually physically use more ammo (though weapon recoil is higher and ammo may be wasted if a player's aim isn't good, or they release the trigger too late). Double Tap Root Beer is beneficial for players that are using pump-action shotguns, or on other weapons that are slow (such as the HK21, the BAR, etc.) which have a low, or manual fire rate. This allows the player to spray a volley of bullets into a crowd of zombies at a fast rate, and when combined with Speed Cola to decrease reloading time, benefits users of the M1897 Trenchgun or the Stakeout. It is quite odd that Double Tap affects fire rate when you drink it, due to the fact that when the character consume one of the perk drinks, it should somehow affect the player only and in no possible way affect the gun function itself. A possible theory to this is that the player presses the trigger faster, rather than let an automatic weapon fire on its own. Locations *'Verrückt' - Right next to the MP40 purchase, German side. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - Near the bridge that is lowered when you activate the power. *'Kino der Toten' - In the alleyway. *'"Five"' - In the War Room next to the first elevator. *'Call of the Dead' - Located on the deck on the right after getting on the boat. Trivia *According to Dempsey, this perk tastes "chewy". This may be because the roots aren't ground. *Double Tap affects the Death Machine on Five and Call of the Dead , causing it to fire at 1600 RPM instead of 1200. *Double Tap also affects weapon priming, repairing windows, and placing Bouncing Betties or Claymores . *Originally, it was supposed to appear in Ascension, according to soundfiles. *When using Double Tap with the PPSh or the Famas the fire rate of the weapon will be increased so greatly that the sound of the bullets firing will "blur" creating a single continuous sound. *In Der Riese, Edward Richtofen doesn't appear to like the Double Tap Root Beers jingle. But in Kino der Toten, you will hear him sing his own version of the jingle. *Double Tap did not appear in Ascension, but it returns in Call of the Dead. *Double Tap affects Semi-Automatic weapons as well. For example, in Der Riese, the M1911 Colt will shoot X2 as fast when you have Double Tap. Jingle 300px|Double Tap Theme Double Tap Jingle Gallery File:DoubleTapRootBeerBottle.jpg|Bottle of Double Tap Root Beer, which appears in the bar in Kino der Toten. File:Double_Tap.jpg|The Double Tap logo. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Zombies Mode